(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying cosmetics. More particularly, the devices of this invention relate to an improved applicator for applying cosmetics having both brush and roll-on structures as well as a spreading tip for cosmetic application or pusher tip for cuticle treatment.
(2) The Prior Art
The application of cosmetics is common in the make-up of the female face. To make-up eyelashes the proper amount of mascara is applied to the eyelashes with a comb. The mascara is then more evenly spread over the lashes, the lashes separated, if necessary, and thereafter fluffed and curled using a brush. It, thus, has been necessary to use separate devices. Prior art attempts have been made to combine the effects of combing and brushing into a single device. Combination mascara applicators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,676 and 3,921,650.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which will apply a desired amount of make-up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic applicator having both brush and roll on structures both of which can be simultaneously inserted into a cosmetic container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic applicator having both brush and roll-on features in combination with a spreading tip or cuticle pusher.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic applicator which can be easily wiped to remove excess cosmetics therefrom.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.